


Du fehlst mir

by SPNfan121



Category: Ehrlich Brothers
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNfan121/pseuds/SPNfan121
Summary: Nach der Show ist Chris sehr ruhig. Andreas möchte wissen, was mit seinem Bruder los ist.
Kudos: 1





	Du fehlst mir

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist meine erste Geschichte zu den Ehrlich Brothers. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.

Die Show war der Hammer gewesen, genauso wie das Publikum. Doch Andreas merkte sofort, dass etwas anders war, als sonst. Chris war heute überraschend ruhig, wirkte sogar ein wenig nachdenklich. So kannte er seinen Bruder gar nicht, zumindest nicht nach einer so geilen Show. 

Die Brüder machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Bus, der sie in die nächste Stadt bringen sollte. Chris gab den Zahlencode ein und wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür. Beide stiegen nacheinander ein. 

Chris ließ sich in der Sitzecke nieder und schaute aus dem Fenster. Andreas setzte sich seinen Bruder gegenüber, sah diesen leicht besorgt an. Was war denn mit ihm los? 

Einige Minuten herrschte schweigen. Andreas wartete geduldig ab, ob Chris von sich aus ihm sagte, was los war. Doch das schien nicht der Fall zu sein. 

„Was ist denn los, Bruder?“, fragte Andreas, da er diese Stille zwischen ihnen nicht mehr aushielt. 

Chris wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab und sah seinen großen Bruder an. Auf der einen Seite wollte er Andreas sagen, was ihn gerade beschäftigte, aber auf der anderen Seite, wollte er vor seinem Bruder nicht schwach wirken. Was sollte er den bloß tun?

Chris senkte den Blick. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wie Andreas ihn gerade ansah. Ein seufzten verließ seine Lippen. 

„Hey, du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst, richtig?“

Ein leichtes Nicken war seine Antwort. Ja, das wusste er und er war auch froh, so einen tollen Bruder zu haben, auch wenn Andreas ihn manchmal nervte. Er konnte sich immer auf ihn verlassen. 

Chris spürte, wie sich langsam Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Er wollte nicht vor Andreas weinen, aber er konnte die Tränen einfach nicht zurückhalten. 

„Ich vermisse unseren Papa so schrecklich“, brachte Chris heraus, bevor ein schluchzten seine Lippen verließ.   
Andreas wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Chris seine Gefühle so zum Ausdruck brachte und es tat Andreas weh, seinen Bruder so zu sehen. 

Andreas erhob sich von seinem Platz und setzte sich neben Chris, legte diesen einen Arm um die Schultern. 

„Hey, ist schon okay. Ich vermisse Papa doch auch“, meinte Andreas, als er Chris beruhigend üben den Rücken strich. 

Automatisch lehnte sich Chris an seinen Bruder. Er brauchte das jetzt einfach. Die Nähe zu Andreas tat ihm gut. Hin und wieder verließen Schluchzer seine Lippen, als er sich von seinem Bruder halten ließ. 

Andreas verstand sofort und verstärkte seinen Griff. So saßen sie eine Weile da, bis Chris sich beruhigt hatte und sich von seinem Bruder löste. 

„Geht’s wieder?“, fragte Andreas während er weiter über Chris‘ Rücken streichelte. 

„Ja, danke, dass du für mich da bist“, sagte Chris und lächelte, als er sich ein paar Tränen von den Wangen wischte. 

„Kein Problem. Das mach ich doch gerne, kleiner Bruder.“

Andreas erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Betten, Chris folgte ihm. Er hatte wirklich einen tollen Bruder.


End file.
